


The one where Dean is jealous

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Balthazar/Castiel, Possessive Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean possessive/jealous, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Dean is jealous

Dean knew Cas and Balthazar had had something going on a long time ago, Cas had told him that before they started dating. He had also assured him that it had always been just about sex and it had only happened a couple of times. So there was nothing to be jealous about.

But still every time Dean walked into the break room of their office only to find Cas and Balth talking and smiling together his blood boiled immediately. Even if Cas said that there were absolutely no feelings between the two of them and what had happened had happened years ago, Dean still didn’t like the way Balthazar looked at his boyfriend.

Suddenly after Dean and Cas had started dating, they had never even tried to hide it from their co-workers, Balthazar had needed Cas in his office a lot more than before. Dean had a bad feeling about it, even when Cas left the office door wide open every time he went inside so everyone could see what was happening there, including Dean.  
‘They were just talking about the project, it was strictly about work’ Dean told himself. There is no reason to be jealous, Dean repeated in his head for the millionth time that week.

Still, the next time he walked into the break room to get some coffee, finding Cas and Balthazar standing close to each other, talking quietly together he snapped. He quickly walked to Cas, pulling him to his side a little too roughly, kissing his neck as he looked Balth right in the eyes.

“Hey, babe.” Cas turned to look at him.

“Hello, Dean. How are you?” Cas asked, shifting slightly in Dean’s death grip.

“I’m good. Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you. In private.” Dean said, turning to look at Balthazar as he pressed his last word. Balthazar rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. He kept his eyes on Dean. It made Dean even more furious, his grip on Cas’s waist tightening.

“Alright, sure,” Cas said, finishing his coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

Dean quickly pulled Cas out of the room, towards his office. Once there he pushed Cas inside and locked the door behind them.

“What is going on, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding annoyed. Dean turned around quickly, pushing Cas’s back by his shoulders. Castiel gasped loudly as his back hit the wall.

Leaning close to Castiel’s ear he growled, “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“How does he look at me, Dean?” Cas cocked an eyebrow at him, still sounding irritated.

“Like you were a piece of meat, like every time he is close to you he thinks about using you, all of you just for his own pleasure.” Dean held Cas’s shoulders tighter, his brow furrowed angrily as he stared into Cas’s eyes.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dean, it was years ago. Long before you and me had even met. It meant nothing, you know that. He knows we are together, hell, everyone in here knows we are together!”

“What if he wants you back? You are amazing in the sack, I’m sure he remembers that.”

“So what? So what if he wants to bend me over his desk and fuck me senseless? It doesn’t matter because he is never going to get that again. Dean, I’m yours. I don’t cheat, ever.” Cas said, sounding calmer. He lifted his hands to Dean’s waist, gently moving them up and down.

‘I’m yours’ repeated in Dean’s head over and over again. “Fuck yeah, you are,” Dean growled right before kissing him hungrily. Cas yelped but quickly kissed him back. He tried to pull away from the kiss but Dean pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth. He moved his hands under Cas’s thighs, lifting him up against the wall so that Cas’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

When Dean moved his lips to suck and bite on Cas’s neck Cas whimpered, clutching his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Dean… Ah… We can’t, not here. We need to… back to work…” Castiel whimpered, another moan escaping his lips when Dean rolled their hips together.

“You are mine.” Dean growled deeply against his neck, biting a little harder. Cas’s head banged against the wall, their erections pressing against each other through their pants.

“Yes! Yes, I’m all yours. Only yours, Dean. Please…” Cas whined. Dean lifted his head to look at Cas, smirking at him.

“Please what?”

Cas swallowed hard, glancing towards the door. The coffee break had ended a long time ago. On the other side of the door were dozens of people sitting in their cubicles and the room wasn’t exactly soundproofed in any way. But when he turned to look at Dean’s lust blown eyes he nearly lost his mind.

“Fuck me,” Cas whispered, making Dean’s smirk widen.

“Gladly.” Dean let Cas down and gripped his hand, pulling him towards his desk at the other end of the room. He pulled the bottom drawer of his desk open. A bottle of lube rolled to the front of it, right next to a pack of condoms.

“Dean!” Cas hissed. Dean turned to look at him.

“I work in the same building with my freaking hot boyfriend, can you blame me?” Dean whispered back. After a second the disapproving look on Cas’s face turned into something softer until Cas just chuckled quietly and shrugged. Dean took the lube and the condoms before kicking the drawer shut.

“Take off your pants,” he said quietly, already working his own belt open. Cas pulled down his pants and underwear quickly, letting them pool around his ankles.

“How do you want me?” Cas asked as Dean rubbed lube over his own cock. Cas hadn’t even noticed when Dean had rolled the condom on.

“Against a wall, but I want to work you open first,” Dean manhandled Cas to bend over his desk, pushing his suit jacket and dress shirt out of the way.

Quickly he pushed two lubed fingers at once into Cas’s hole, knowing that he could easily take it. He was rewarded with a muffled moan.

Dean leaned over Cas’s back to whisper into his ear, “we need to be quiet, remember?” Cas nodded, lifting his own hand over his mouth. “Good boy.” Dean smirked, slowly fucking Cas’s hole with his fingers.

“Dean… More.”

“Already?” Dean asked teasingly. Castiel just nodded, biting down on his fingers.

Dean worked a third finger inside, pushing them all the way in, fucking them in and out of Cas's hole.

After a couple of minutes Cas turned to look at him over his shoulder, a pissed off look on his face.

“I have deadlines to meet, just fuck me already.” Cas hissed. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Cas always got so impatient at this part.

He pulled his fingers out and added more lube on his cock before pulling Cas up, pressing him against the wall closest to his desk, right next to the floor to ceiling windows. They were high up in the building so they didn’t really need to worry about someone seeing them through the windows.

Cas kicked his pants completely off, hopping up into Dean’s arms. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist again, just like he had done fifteen minutes ago. Dean held him up with one hand as he lined his cock to his hole.

“Hurry up, need you in me,” Cas said. Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss him just as he pushed inside, knowing that Cas always moaned loudly at the first push.

“Always so needy.” Dean teased as he slowly started to fuck up into him.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Cas groaned, gripping Dean’s shoulders harder.

Dean kept his pace slow and gentle and after a minute Cas was squirming in his arms.

“Dean! This position sucks, I can’t… Dammit, fuck me!” Cas hissed loudly, both looking and sounding annoyed. Dean knew Cas wanted it fast and rough. The logical part of him realized that they should be quick or this could cost them both their jobs. But teasing Cas and making him beg was just too much fun.

“You want it harder?” he asked. Cas groaned, desperately trying to move his hips down to meet with Dean’s thrusts.

“Yes! Fucking give it to me.”

Dean grinned, leaning in to kiss Cas again. Without a warning he slammed in with all he got, starting to fuck Cas deep and fast.

“Oh! Oh oh oh!” Cas moaned on every thrust.

“Babe you need to be quiet.” Dean whispered. Cas let go of Dean’s shoulder with his left hand to bite down on the side of his hand to muffle his own moans.  
Dean fucked Cas hard and deep. He was getting close to coming really quickly.

“Cas, fuck, gonna come.” Dean groaned against Cas’s neck.

“Come in me.” Cas panted. After just couple more thrusts Dean’s hips stilled as he came hard, his whole body arching forward over Castiel.

As soon as his orgasm had passed he pulled out and helped Cas stand against the wall. He dropped to his knees in front of Cas. Dean sucked his cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down quickly, bringing one hand behind Cas, pushing two fingers into his hole.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Cas moaned, his hands gripping into Dean’s hair. Dean kept sucking him, his fingers massaging against Cas’s prostate. Cas had already been close to coming while Dean had been fucking him so it didn’t take long until Cas came down his throat. Dean swallowed every last drop of it.

Gently pulling his fingers out and letting Cas’s cock go Dean looked up to him who was panting hard, his hands pressed against the wall to hold himself up.  
“Fuck…” Cas breathed out. Dean smirked at him.

“Exactly,” he chuckled, pushing himself up. He pulled the condom off, tied it into a knot before throwing it into the trash. As he was pulling his pants up Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind, making Dean stop. Placing his hands over Cas’s he turned to look at him. Cas had his eyes closed, a sated smile on his face.

“You don’t ever need to worry about me leaving you for someone else or me cheating on you. You are it for me, Dean.” Castiel mumbled, kissing the side of Dean’s neck. Before Dean could say anything Cas added, “plus no one has ever fucked me the way you do so I’d be crazy to leave you.”

Dean laughed out loud and shook his head. “Always so romantic.” Dean turned around in Cas’s arms and hugged him back, pressing their foreheads together. “You are it for me too, Cas. I love you.”

Right at that moment Dean’s secretary knocked on the door, making them both jump back. Dean hit his leg against the desk, hissing in pain.

“Fuck! Shit! Put your pants on.” Dean handed Cas his pants.

As soon as they were both fully dressed again Cas walked to the door and unlocked it, letting the confused secretary in. Cas quickly looked back at Dean, blushing as he slipped out of the room.

“Mr. Winchester? There is a pair of underwear on the floor.” Castiel heard the young woman say, followed by Dean’s chuckle. Cas was still blushing as he got into his own office and closed the door behind him.


End file.
